Mas que un secreto
by MerodeadoraBlack
Summary: Ella no supo bien que hacer en ese momento... El chico la miro, sonrio y suavemente le dijo.-…Ese puede ser nuestro secreto… *No soy muy buena para los summary pasen y descubranlo One-Shot L


Ya saben que nada de esto es mio y bla bla bla el resto se lo saben, no me resisti con una de los merodeadores son mi debilidad, algo un poco fuera de lo q a mi me suele gustar pero ahi salio algo.. jajaj que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Lugar: Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechizeria

Hora : 6:15 pm

Fecha : Mediados de marzo del año 1977

Panorama: Una tarde como cualquier otra. Seis alumnas de dicho colegio pertenecientes a la casa de Gryffindor caminanban apresuradamente por los pasillos discutiendo sobre un hecho en común: Chicos. Estas alumnas eran de las mas guapas de su promoción, aunque no llamaban mucho la atención se destacaban mucho en inteligencia y belleza…

-Es que no lo entienden, ese grupito siempre están molestandonos, además que se traen un misterio desde que comenzó el año, es enserio esa cuerda de prepotentes me tienen harta esto tiene que acabarse, ya!- decía muy segura de sus palabras una enojada pelirroja con unos impesionantes ojos verdes que caminaba acompañada por sus amigas, su nombre Lily Evans.

-Pero si a mi no me parecen tan malos- opino con una linda sonrisa Alice Blum una chica bajita de cabello castaño y ojos marrones.

-Que a ti uno de esos "Cretinos" te haya lavado el cerebro no te hace merecedora participar en esta conversación - decía también muy enojada una guapa muchacha de cabellos negros y unos hermosos ojos azules llamada Sarah Jensen.

-Enserio chicas que no es para tanto, yo se que no son LAS joyitas pero vale que son chicos y algún dia crecerán- dijo no del todo convencida pero harta de la discusión que tenían desde hace un rato sus amigas, una linda rubia de nombre Emily Taylor.

-NOOO!.. tu también Emily?, esto si es el colmo enserio- volvió a hablar la pelirroja.

-Ya basta Lily yo tampoco es que ellos sean santos de mi devocion, pero comprendo a Em solo esta harta que nos la pasemos todo el dia hablando de esos imbesiles- intervino Sandy Hawkins una chica de cabello y ojos bastante oscuros – asi sea solo para criticarlos- agrego.

-Pero que quieres que los halaguemos? – chillo de nuevo la morena de ojos azules.

-A mi no me importaría…- hablo de nuevo la chica bajita con cara de ensoñación pensando específicamente en uno de ellos.

-CALLATE ALICE!- chillaron furiosas las otras cuatro chicas, ella solo les saco la lengua y contesto.

-Pero es que Lily –comenzo- que te cuesta aceptar de una buena vez y por todas que Potter te trae loquita?...-La pelirroja iba a replicar peor ella siguió hablando, esta vez se dirijio a la chica de ojos azules- Y tu Sarah termina de aceptar que no hay en el todo el colegio un mejor trasero que el de Black, y sea lo que sea que haya pasado hace tiempo ha dejado consecuencias- la chica la fulmino con la mirada dispuesta a responderle, pero ella no había acabado esta vez fue el turno de la rubia- Por el amor de Dios Emily tu no me vas a negar que ese aspecto salvaje e intelectual que tiene Lupin esta de muerte, no se como todavía no se han juntado enserio, no se a que esperan- la rubia solo se sonrojo y desvio la vista, la castaña continuno – Para ti no hay mucho que decir Sandy que bien que te he visto poniéndole el ojo al papucho de Thomas, y me he dado cuenta de las repentinas escapadas que ambos se dan- ella solo cruzo los brazos y la miro avergonzada- No es posible que por ser tan tercas y tener un orgullo mas grande que este castillo se la pasen dia si y dia también amargándose la vida por unos chichos por los cuales claramente botan la baba, deberían seguir mi ejemplo yo me rehusaba a darle el sí a Frank y cuando lo hice pues no me arrepiento- agrego con tono meloso, la pelirroja intento hablar- si Lily, si lo se que los demás no son Frank pero si no les gustaran – dijo enmarcando la frase-solo hagan como que no existien asi nos evitamos disgustos y discusiones, vale?

-Por mi no hay problema, igual nunca digo nada siempre y cuando ustedes no molesten- opino Sandy a regañadientes.

-Y yo igual…-dijo Emily algo avergonzada.

-Primero y para aclarar cierto punto Black NO tiene el mejor trasero- decía Sarah aun enojada, las demás solo rieron –Y lo que haya o no haya pasado de todas maneras no tiene importancia porque ahora no existe, yo feliz de ignorar a ese intento de ser humano siempre que no ande de baboso y molestando todo el dia.

-Pues yo no se si ustedes se han dado cuenta- intervino Lily aun enfadada- pero el muy tarado de Potter no deja de seguirme todo el dia, sin olvidar que lo de hoy a la hora del almuerzo fue la gota q rebaso el vaso- dijo recordando lo q había pasado unas cuantas horas antes en el comedor- eso de declarárseme y pedirme salir frente a todo el colegio incluyendo profesorado no me cae muy bien que digamos, vamos no pueden evitar que sienta que no hay ser sobre este planeta al que odie mas que a ese maldito imbesil prepotente que cree que el mundo se resume en el, y por ende lo exprese insultándolo de la mejor manera que se e intente tomar cartas en el asunto.

Todas sonrieron un poco, fue Emily la que hablo.

-Pero vamos Lily que hasta parece sincero, ha cambiado mucho, y esas vacaciones de navidad le sentaron muy bien- dijo enmarcando mucho las dos ultimas palabras.

-Oh ya basta Em…-respondio la pelirroja- No te voy a negar que se le han visto menos citas… esta bien ninguna cita- corrigio ante la mirada q le lanzaron las chicas- pero en todo caso no creo que sea por mi, es algo que no volveré a discutir y una manera de pensar que no cambiare.

-Yo si estoy contigo Lil, esos muñequitos de torta no van a pretender hacernos la vida imposible y pensar que vamos a ir rendidas a sus pies- la apoyo Sarah.

-Aaasshhh este par- dijo Alice resignada golpeando su frente con su mano.

-Yo ya estoy fastidiada- dijo Emily- será mejor que sigamos a la biblioteca sino nos retrasaremos para la cena.

Era poco mas de las seis de la tarde, las cinco chicas pertenecientes a la casa de Gryffindor se dirijian con prisa a la biblioteca a terminar unos deberes antes de irse a cenar, y hubiesen llegado a su destino si no es porque en el camino escucharon algo que les llamo la atención en un aula abandonada.

-Sshhhh… escuchan eso?-se detuvo en seco Sarah.

-Que cosa?-Respondio con fastidio Lily.

-Hay Lil no seas arisca, oye- esta vez había sido Alice la que había hablado.

Las cinco se acercaron un poco mas hacia la puerta entre abierta y agudizaron el oído, la que tomo la delantera fue Sandy que logro ver que había en el interior del aula.

-Oigan chicas acérquense a ver esto- dijo con una sonrisilla al resto – pero en silencio.. sshhhh..

Las cuatro obedecieron, como pudieron apretadas se acomodaron en un pequeño sitio para tener una buena visión pero lo suficiente como para no ser descubiertas.

Lo que vieron ahí las dejo digamos, sorprendidas… En el medio del aula se encontraban sentados en unas sillas haciendo un circulo seis chicos mas o menos de su misma edad, cinco de ellos pertenecientes a su misma casa y otro perteneciente a la casa de Ravenclaw, todos sonrientes, todos relajados, todos guapos. Cuatro de las chicas sonrieron muy a su pesar para sus adentros solo una sonrio abiertamente creyendo saber de que se trataba la situación en la que se encontraban su novio y sus amigos.

-Estan en el ensallo de su "banda"-agrego bajito Alice con una amplia sonrisa y poniéndole unas comillas imaginarias con los dedos a la palabra banda- Frank ya me había comentado, parece que es algo entre ellos pero aun no los he escuchado.

-Suficiente, ya vimos, ya nos vamos- dijo furiosa Lily abriéndose paso.

-Sshhh no Lil…-agrego avergonzada Emily-de pronto como que me dio curiosidad.

-Yo te acompaño Lil-tambien intento hacerse paso Sarah- si desean quedarse y ver al " Sexteto maravilla y su fabulosa banda", es su problema- replico con sarcasmo

Pero cuando las dos intentaban hacerse paso un sonido las detuvo, una música comenzaba a sonar ambas se voltearon otra vez en dirección de los chicos.

Todas vieron como James comenzaba a cantar.

_**Sabes que para darte tengo poco.**_

_**Quisiera que fuese el mundo aunque ni modo.**_

_**Pero puedo llenarte los oídos**_

_**de todas mis canciones.**_

_**No son mucho,**_

_**las hice a punta de ilusiones.**_

La pelirroja no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber que esas palabras eran para ella hacia mucho tiempo que el chico le declaraba su amor, escucho con atención. Se veía tan guapo cantado en su cara se veía inspiracion, sus ojos avellanas cerrados a causa de ella escondidos tras unos anteojos redondos y su cabello azabache mas desordenado que de costumbre lo hacían lucir extremadamente sexy, pensó. Ese chico que la traia de cabeza desde que cursaban el quinto año y ahora estando en el ultimo seguía ahí firme declarándole su amor dia tras dia, pero que ella se negaba a aceptar.

Esta vez le tocaba el turno a Sirius.

_**Y si tu corazón no ve mi oferta**_

_**te ruego, no veas indiferencia.**_

_**Paciencia que mi amor es luz de luna**_

_**suavecito pero alumbra**_

_**los rincones, donde tienes el alma oscura.**_

_**Si me quieres dímelo, dímelo.**_

El primogenito de los Black se destaco en ese pedazito, Sarah lo veía sus finos y masculinos rasgos combinados con su cabello negro y largo que le caian sobre unos impresionantes ojos grices lo hacían verse endemoniadamente hermoso, lo escuchaba atentamente se preguntaba si algún dia podría olvidar el pasado y si el llegaría a ser igual de sincero de cómo sonaba en ese momento, nunca admitiría que el chico tuviera el mejor trasero del colegio, una de las mejores voces, y aparte de todo esto desde hace mucho tiempo tenia su corazon.

El turno ahora fue para Remus.

_**Si mis palabras dicen poco**_

_**entonces ven pa´ demostrarte**_

_**que no es todo.**_

_**Metiendo el alma en un ropero**_

_**para ponérmela de gala si te veo.**_

Emily sonrio tímidamente Remus cantaba tan bien, le producia mucha ternura verlo ahí sentado cantando con sus ojos miel brillando como siempre y su fino cabello castaño cayéndole ordenadamente sobre la frente, tenia que hacer algo para que ese chico tan encantadoramente adorable y ella estuvieran juntos sin que Lily y Sarah la asesinaran, volvió a sonreir.

Todos Coreaban, todos cantaban, se veian tan lindos, se oian tan lindos, sonreían, esas palabras iban cargadas de sentimientos todas con nombres y apellidos. James volvió a cantar mientras lo demás coreaban.

_**No tengo nada que guardarme**_

_**la vida empaqué pa´regalarte.**_

_**Si no vienes a rescatarme**_

_**mi corazón pongo en remate.**_

_**Sabes bien que yo te adoro**_

_**recibe esto aunque sea poco.**_

Sirius volvió a cantar, el guapo muchacho sonreía. Se estaban divirtiendo.

_**No tengo para darte más que un cuento**_

_**que arrulle cada noche tu silencio.**_

_**Es que aunque nada pese en mi bolsillo**_

_**lanzo flechas de cariño**_

_**y si acierto quizás nunca me des olvido.**_

Las chicas obervaban y oian con mucha atención, Lily se dio cuenta como sus ojos se humedecian, se los limpio rápidamente e hiso como que no pasara nada, ese gesto no paso desapercibido por Alice que veía como se divertían los muchachos, realmente cantaban bien, miro con cariño a su novio ese chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules que la traia por las nubes desde hacia un tiempo que alegremente coreaba junto a al pequeño y gordito Peter, pensó en lo feliz que era al estar a su lado, desvio su mirada a James que volvia a cantar.

_**Pero el tiempo pasa**_

_**y me doy cuenta**_

_**que el mundo sin ti no da la vuelta.**_

_**Tus besos serían agüita de río**_

_**que refresca el amor mío.**_

_**Se que entiendes cuánto me duele no tenerte.**_

_**Si me quieres dímelo, dímelo.**_

Y otra vez Remus y James volvian a compartir el coro mientras los demás coreaban, las muchachas estaban sin palabras.

_**Si mis palabras dicen poco**_

_**entonces ven pa´ demostrarte**_

_**que no es todo.**_

_**Metiendo el alma en un ropero**_

_**para ponérmela de gala si te veo.**_

_**No tengo nada que guardarme**_

_**la vida empaqué pa´regalarte.**_

_**Si no vienes a rescatarme**_

_**mi corazón pongo en remate.**_

_**Sabes bien que yo te adoro**_

_**recibe esto aunque sea poco.**_

La parte que seguía la cantaba David Thomas, Sandy se emociono mucho hace unos días que estaba en una linda situación extraña con este guapo moreno de hermosos ojos castaños, en realidad no sabia que cantaba tan bien, sonrio y escucho.

_**Llegaré, pisando fuerte llegaré**_

_**para enseñarte tu tristeza es de papel, llegaré.**_

_**Tus caminos luz y miel**_

_**sembrar en tu vientre sueños que creer.**_

Para finalizar la canción los seis chicos volvieron a cantar el coro, les quedaba magnifico, todas los miraban emocionadas.

_**S**__**i mis palabras dicen poco**_

_**entonces ven pa´ demostrarte**_

_**que no es todo.**_

_**Metiendo el alma en un ropero**_

_**para ponérmela de gala si te veo.**_

_**No tengo nada que guardarme**_

_**la vida empaqué pa´regalarte.**_

_**Si no vienes a rescatarme**_

_**mi corazón pongo en remate.**_

_**Sabes bien que yo te adoro**_

_**recibe esto aunque sea poco.**_

Al detenerse la música las chicas no sabían que hacer los chicos sonreían, bromeaban, sabían que sus penas se podrían ir cantando y de esa forma se relajaban, después de todo era su pequeño secreto. Fue Sarah la que rompió el silencio entre ellas.

-Ja!... vaya sorpresa dijo amrgamente, no midiendo que el tono que utilizo claramente delataba su escondite.

Las demás trataron de callarla poniendo una mano en su bocamientras nerviosas encontraban la manera de no ser descubiertas, pero ya era demasiado tarde los chicos sabían que algo no andaba bien.

-Oyeron eso?- Pregunto James, el atractivo capitán de quidditch y premio anual se había interesado por el raro ruido que acababa de oir.

-Estaras imaginando cosas… no será la primera vez amigo – respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia y de blancos dientes el guapo merodeador Black.

-No no yo también lo he oído…- hablo David mriando con atención a su alrededor, este guapo muchacho perteneciente a la casa de Ravenclaw también había escuchado el ruido.

-Vamos a ver que sucede…- propuso tranquilamente el joven Lupin, mientras mostraba una hermosa y serena sonrisa.

-yo opino que vaya Peter…-volvio a opinar Sirius a modo de broma con una sonrisa inocente que no convencía a nadie, el aludido chico regordete solo los miraba a todos nerviosos sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Oh calla Sirius!...-habia salido en defensa del gordito uno de los chicos mas altos, y como no de los mas apuestos que había en la sala, Frank Longbottom- Yo voy a ver.

Al oir esto a las cinco muchachas que estaban muy atentas a la conversación de los chicos, les entro un ataque de pánico y no supieron bien que hacer, todas pusieron los ojos como platos y comenzaron a empujarse entre si para salir por la puerta, rápidamente lo lograban incómodamente una por una mientras un sexy muchacho caminaba en su dirección.

Para su mala suerte solo una chica no pudo salir pues entre tanto desastre no le dio chance y ahora Alice se encontraba sola en el mismo sitio donde había estado con sus amigas mirando a su novio que en ese momento venia a su encuentro y ya estaba bastante cerca de ella mirándola confundido, el se fijo en la puerta pues le había parecido haber visto una melena roja desaparcer por ahí dos segundos antes, se convenció de que había sido una visión y volvió a mirar a su novia, al encontrarse ambos frente a frente es la pequeña Gryffindor la que rompe el silencio.

-Hoooolaa amooorrr…-dijo la con una voz melosa y una sonrisa inocente mientras lo mirába tiernamente.

-Al?...-pregunto dudoso- que haces aquí?- insistió dulcemente.

La cabeza de la muchacha maquinaba rápidamente mientras el la dirijia e iban en dirección hacia donde se encontraban el resto de los muchachos.

-Eeehhh… yooo- decía mientras llegaban hacia donde estaba el resto- yo … Pues iba caminando hacia la biblioteca y pues he oído algo y he entrado a ver, no me quise acercar para no interrumpir- dijo cuando ya todos podían oírla-yo no pensé que estuviese mal- dijo haciendo un pucherito y logarando que Frank se derritiera-lo siento…-termino bajando la mirada finjiendo vergüenza.

-Hey amor- dijo el muchacho tomandola de la barbilla dulcemente obligandola a mirarlo- esta bien-dijo sonriéndole tiernamente ambos se miraron y se dieron un corto beso en los labios, se volvieron a mirar y sonrieron, ese chico era magnifico pensó la muchacha.

-Nos salió curiosilla la muchacha eh Frank?- dijo burlonamente Sirius a su compañero de casa.

-Y tu un blando…- completo James dirigiéndose también al chico Longbottom, Sirius y James rieron con ganas.

-Ya no molesten- defendió Remus viendo como la pareja se sonrojaba- y bien pequeña Alice-continuo acercándose a la chica- ahora que ya conoces nuestro secretito…-decia con una sonrisilla.

-Uno de los tantos…-interrumpio Peter ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte de la chica y cinco de desaprobación por parte de los chicos.

Remus continuo como si no lo hubiesen interrumpido.

-…Bien ahora que ya sabes nuestro secreto-miro con una ceja alzada al gordito por si volvia a interrumpir, como vio que no iba a hablar sisguio- nos gustaría que lo mantuvieras asi, en secreto- termino sonriéndole amablemente.

Alice miro a su novio que estaba a su lado, luego a Remus y después al resto, sonrio para sus adentros y pensó _con que quieren que quede como secreto? Ja! No creo que ninguna de las chicas quiera admitir delante de nadie que cantan como los dioses.._ volvió a sonreir y con calma contesto.

-Oh pero si han estado genial muchachos!..-dijo con entusiasmo regalándoles una gran sonrisa- pero no estén preocupados nosotras no diremos nada- termino con una sonrisa tranquilizadora sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, cuando lo hiso era demasiado tarde ya ellos la habían agarrado, ahora si que era mujer muerta.

Los muchachos se pusieron tensos... su pequeño secreto no estaba a salvo

-Nosotras?-pregunto preocupado James- Habia alguien aparte de ti?

La chica no supo muy bien que decir estaba nerviosa buscaba excusas para tapar su error, y de nada le ayudaba tener seis miradas sobre ella que la miraban deseosos de una respuesta.

-Eehh.. yo .. yoo – se le ocurria nada, ahora si la había embarrado, tenia que salir de ahí algo pensaría con las muchachas- no no vale para nada- sonreía nerviosamente- eehh yo me tengo que ir chao amor- dijo apresuradamente mientras besaba a un sorprendido Frank y acto sqguido salía del aula corriendo muy a prisa.

-Dijo "nosotras" verdad?- pregunto David al resto rompiiendo el silencio que había dejado la muchacha.

Frank se quedo pensando después de todo ya no le parecía haber visto un espejismo en la puerta por donde acababa de salir su novia, ato cabos pero decidió callarlo mas tarde Alice le daría una explicación.

-Si eso parece…- respondió aun confuso Frank.

-Bueno sea como sea hay que irnos , ya casi es la hora de cenar – dijo Sirius- ya nuestro amigo aquí se encargara de averiguarlo todo esta noche, verdad tigre?- pícaramente le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro y le hacia gestos sugerentes.

El chico se sonrojo y asintió, todos rodaron los ojos James sonrio con ganas , Sirius nunca cambiaria. Tomaron sus bolsos y salieron tranquilamente por la puerta donde momentos antes salía una apresurada Alice.

oooooooooooo

Alice corria por el pasillo, la había embarrado, iba en la dirección en la que sus amigas se habían ido corriendo unos minutos antes, las vio reunidas a todas al final del pasillo, estaban conversando.

-Chicas…- intento hablar mientras recuperaba el aliento- chicas…

-Por el amor de Dios Alice por que vienes asi? Que ha pasado? Nos han descubierto?- pregunto Lily con preocupación.

-Pues es que…- tomo aire- al principio todo marchaba bien nadie se dio cuenta pues disimule perfectamente- las demás sonrieron aliviadas- pero – a todas se les borro la sonrisa- es que luego se me ha escapado un " nosotras" y no he sabiado que reponder cuando me preguntaron que si había alguien aparte de mi asi que sali corriendo pero estoy segura que Frank intentara persoadirme hasta que me lo saque.

-Que tu que?- chillo Sarah furiosa.

-Pero Sarah no fue mi intención , no etiendo cual es su preocupacion además creo q puedo inventarme algo o hacer que Frank no les diga nada.- dijo Alice buscando una alternativa.

-Ahora si que tengo que tomar medidas- dijo Lily caminando de un lado al otro pensando que podrían hacer- esto ya va mas alla, de esto depende nuestro orgullo, esos Animales no pueden saber que nosotras sabemos algo que no es del todo malo que tiene que ver con ellos.

-Pero si aceptas que no ha estado mal no?- La miraba insinuante Emily

-Pues es que me parecería ilógico que dijera que han estado mal- opino Sandy- eso ya es rayar en la locura

-Ja!... Quien iba a pensar que esa cuerda de tarados pudieran cantar tan bien… - Decia sarcástica Sarah- son unos seis buenos para nada- la chica recibió una mirada de enojo por parte de Alice, abogando por parte de su novio- tienes razón Alice son siete el ego de Black vale por dos- termino riendose burlonamente.

-Me refería a Frank…- respondió la castaña

-Ahhh…- dijo la morena rodando los ojos inocentemente.

Alice negó con la cabeza, todas sonrieron.

-Bueno el punto aquí es que ellos no quieren que absolutamente nadie sepa lo del canto- Hablo Alice- quieren que su pasatiempo permanezca en secreto, como hasta ahora.

-Y por que yo debería guardarle secretos a nadie?- respondia de mal humor Lily- y menos a ese grupito.

-Pero que ganas con decir nada Lil?..-pregunto Emily

-Pues fastidiarlos un rato…- pensó unos segundos y luego se le formo una enorme sonrisa en el rostro- LISTOOO! – chillo de repente- ya tenemos con que amenazarlos para que nos dejen de molestar- termino con cara de ensoñación.

Sarah sonrio, esa idea le encantaba.

-Tu alice encárgate de que tu querido Frank no se entere que estuvimos ahí y mucho menos que lo sepan los otros cinco imbesiles ok?- decía Lily mientras se encaminaba hacia el gran comedor, Sarah la seguía amabas iban con una sonrisa picara en el rostro y muchas ideas en sus cabezas- ya pensaremos en algo, ahora vamos a comer que ya tengo mucha hambre.

Las otras tres muchachas las miraron dudosas pero aun asi las siguieron, algo también tenían que pensar tanto para que los chicos no se enterasen que ellas sabían su secreto, o como en el caso de Emily y Sandy tratar de la manera que fuera que Remus y David respectivamente se enteraran que les había encantado la canción.

oooooooooooo

Esa noche la cena estuvo tranquila no hubo novedad alguna, a Lily y a Sarah no se les borraba la sonrisa de la cara cosa que llamo mucho la atención a los merodeadores James y Sirius, que parecía que esa noche habían dejado las bromas de lado solo hablaban entre ellos relajadamente al igual que lo hacían las chicas. Casi cuando ya se iba a terminar la cena Remus se levanta de su asiento con una mirada decidida y camina a paso seguro hacia donde se encuentra Emily y le pide hablar, ella confundida acepta se levanta de su puesto y ambos desaparecen por la puerta del gran comedor.

Todos habían quedado sorprendidos por el gesto de los dos muchachos pero nadie dijo nada, ya mas tarde se enterarían que sucedia. Lo que quedo de cena fue tranqilo Alice y Frank se habían apartado ambos de sus amigos para irse a sentar los dos aparte y poder compartir un rato juntos, Sandy y David no dejaban de mandarse miraditas complices desde la mesa de Ravenclaw hasta la de Gryffindor y visceversa. Lily y Sarah, James y Sirius eran otra historia esos cuatro seguían en lo suyo.

Terminada la cena Alice y Frank decidieron irse a dar un paseo por el lago, el resto decidió irse a sus habitaciones, ya las chicas tenían media hora charlando tumbadas sobre sus camas cuando Sandy se disculpaba y salía apresuradamente excusándose que tenia alguna cosa que hacer, Lily y Sarah entendieron el mensaje: David, pero prefirieron no decirle nada. Emily aun no había vuelto eso de que una de sus chicas estuviera perdida con un merodeador desde hace mas de una hora no las tenia muy contentas.

Sara estaba acostada boca arriba sobre su cama mientras Lily se paseaba de un lado al otro, las dos hablaban.

-Esa Sandy de seguro que se anda viendo otra vez con Thomas…- decía Lily enfadada- es imposible! Viste las miraditas que se han lanzado en toda la cena?

-No lo pongas en duda mi querida pelirroja…- Le respondió la morena sonriendo de lado- creo que muchas perspectivas han cambiado desde la tarde de hoy- dijo levantando las cejas-… aparte de eso para que habrá querido Lupin hablar con Em?- pregunto curiosa

-Pues quien sabe pero esa es otra que me va a oir, porque tengo una idea de lo que pueda estar pasando- dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho la pelirroja- no puedo creer que una cancioncilla las haya ablandado, no es posible que no se den cuenta que están cayendo en su juego…- se veía enfadada

-No creo que ellos hayan planeado que los viéramos… Y NO es que este de su parte Lily- repuso al ver como la chica iba a contestarle- pero se razonable por un momento, hasta yo estoy tratando de serlo, vamos deja ese orgullo un momento a un lado para que nos permita pensar y no se … sonaban tan … -suspiro- …sinceros…

Lily frunció los labios y pensó por un segundo muy bien lo que iba a decir. Al ver que su amiga no contestaba Sarah continuo.

-Vamos Lil piensa en lo que han dicho las chicas… tu los viste, yo los vi y ambas sabemos muy bien lo que Potter siente por ti aunque tu te lo niegues dia tras dia tienes q aceptar que ese tarado daría la vida por ti..

Lily la miro incrédula- No puedo creer que precisamente tu me estes diciendo eso-habia bajado un poco la guardia pero seguía de pie con los brazos cruzados- que hay de Black? Ahí hay historia- la morena permaneció en silencio- pero obviamente creo que tu piensas lo mismo que yo, _No queremos ser una mas_… por dios Sarah ellos tienen que madurar, no pueden pretender comportarse como niños y que uno los tome enserio, sabes que tengo razón…

Ambas permanecieron en sinlencio hasta que Lily volvió a hablar.

-Por mucho que Potter se la pase diciendo que me quiere, para mi es mas importante si lo demuestra y sabes a lo que me refiero , las palabras se las lleva el viento…

-Deberias aceptar de una vez por todas que te trae loca- Le dijo la morena rompiendo el momento de seriedad y lanzándole un cojin a su amiga, ambas sonrieron.

- Cuando tu reconozcas que no hay mejor trasero que el de Black…- dijo riéndose y lanzándole de vuelta el cojin.

Sarah solo le saco la lengua, ambas sonrieron , Lily se tiro boca arriba sobre su cama suspirando habían bajado la guardia ahora solo pensaban, no supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron asi cada una en su cama mirando el techo en sus propios pensamientos. De pronto Lily recordó unas palabras de James esta tarde en la canción "_Si no vienes a rescatarme mi corazón pongo en remate." _Seria verdad? Se pregunto, James Potter algún dia se cansaria de esperarla? Alejo ese pensamiento y siguió pensando.

oooooooooooo

En la habitación de los chicos de séptimo se vivía un ambiente no muy diferente, después de la cena James y Sirius habían vuelto solos a la habitación Peter no sabían donde se había metido, Frank estaba en el lago con Alice, Remus había decidido por fin armarse de valor e ir a contarle todo a Emily comenzando por el hecho de que le gustaba y terminando por el hecho de que era un licántropo, el chico iba decidido a todo y cual fuera la reacción de la muchacha ya todo iba encaminado.

Los dos merodeadores restantes estaban recostados sobre la alfombra de su habitación James jugaba con una Snitch mientras Sirius revisaba el Mapa del Merodeador, a ver que conseguía.

-Mira amigo parece que el plato fuerte de la mesa ha quedado solo en su habitación- dijo Sirius señalando sen el mapa dos manchitas que decían "Lily Evans" y "Sarah Jensen", James se acerco para ver mejor y sonrio de lado.

-Ese par hemano… nos traen de cabeza- dijo medio divertido y medio melancolico, el chico acomodo desordeno mas su cabello- no puedo creer como no nos crean, no estamo esfrozando.

-Y mira que tener mas de 4 meses en sequia da mucho que decir, sobretodo de mi- Volvio a decir Sirius medio enfadado

-Te juro que ya no se que hacer- dijo James acomodándose los anteojos

-Pues es que ya se te agotan las posibilidades con la pelirroja amigo…-dijo mirándolo con atención- parece que es mas terca que una mula

-Pues parece que no tan terca que Sarah que una vez llego a darte cuerda y solo en eso quedo…- respondió el chico de ojos avellanas.

-Si.. y todo por ese maldito prejuicio de..

-"_ No queremos ser una mas_"… - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo ambos y sonrieron con ganas.

Se quedaron un momento en silecio hasta que James volvió a romperlo.

-Oye Canuto- James llamo a Sirius como solian hacerlo de vez en cuando sus amigos

-Dime Coramenta- respondió el chico también usando el mote para el moreno.

-Lo de esta tarde, en el ensallo- se quedo pensando- lo que ha dicho Alice no se me ha dejado un poco pensativo… ella ha dicho "nosotras" no creo que después de todo hayas estado tan sola escuchándonos…

-Si…- contesto canuto también recordándolo- y no se supone que las chicas iban a estar toda la tarde juntas?...- de repente tomo una expresión de sorpresa- y si?..."Ellas" también estaban ahí…

-En eso justamente estaba pensando Canuto…-dijo James poniendo las manos sobre su cabeza- si es asi tenemos que averiguarlo… Y si es asi espero que sean lo suficientemente inteligentes como para entender el mensaje

-Pues eso espero Cornamenta- dijo levantándose y tirándose sobre su cama- eso espero…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio James se quedo sobre la alfombra un rato, se levanto y se fue a su cama a ver si podría conciliar el sueño, pero las horas pasaban y nada, seguía pensando, pensando… en ella, un rato mas tarde llego Frank y Peter ambos se acostaron a dormir, un largo rato después llego Remus que venia muy sonriente, lo había logrado, Lunatico, como solian llamarlo había logrado conseguir a su chica, James sonrio internamente feliz por su amigo en ningún momento les dijo a ninguno de sus amigos que estaba despierto en realidad no tenia muchas ganas de hablar con nadie, permaneció allí tumbado pensando, al cabo de un rato sus amigos dormían miro a la cama de Sirius y vio que seguía despierto pero supuso que estaría tan pensativo como el asi que decidió no molestarlo.

Se puso de pie, tomo su varita y salió de la habitación seguro un paseo lo ayudaría a despejarse bajo las escaleras que lo conducían a la sala común dispuesto a salir de allí cuando algo lo distrajo, sobre una de las ventanas de la sala estaba una chica sentada abrazando con sus manos sus rodillas sobre su fino y delicado rostro se reflejaba la luz de la hermosa luna que se veía por la ventana, al verla su corazón se acelero y de nuevo tuvo esa sensación en el estomago tomo valor y se acerco un poco hacia esa dirección.

-No sabia que había alguien despierto a estas horas- dijo rompiendo el silencio era poco mas de la una de la madrugada a esas horas la sala estaba casi siempre desierta.

La chica se volteo en la dirección donde oyo la voz y vio unos ojos avellanas mirándole con atención , en realidad no supo que hacer no supo que contestar sintió como rápidamente sus mejillas se teñian de rojo y como su corazón se aceleraba, y en realidad no pudo hacer mucho mas cuano vio que James Potter se estaba acercando hacia donde ella estaba, se bajo de la ventana dispuesta a irse quedando frente a el pero a una considerable distancia y lo miro con atención, no… aun no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a el, estaba muy vulnerable , intentó marcharse y lo hubiera hecho si una fuerte mano no hubiese sujetado con fuerza su brazo ella llevo su mirada a donde la maño del joven merodeador se posaba sobre su fino antrebrazo, el contacto los los hiso temblar.

-No te vayas…- dijo el casi en un susurro, ella se esremesio.

-Yo.. – intentaba decir ella- yo lo siento.. tengo que…

-No te vayas por favor… Lily..

Ella al oir su nombre de sus labios de esa manera sintió como todo temblo en su interior, desvio la mirada hacia el rostro del chico, ahí estaba mirándola serio y con un brillo en sus ojos que ella jamás había visto, solo se oia el crepitar de las llamas y las respiraciones de ambos, solo estaban ilumidanos por la chimenea encendida y el reflejo de la luna de esa hora que se colaba por la ventana.

La chica como pudo se desiso del contacto entre ambos y quedaron frente a frente.

-Que deseas?- pregunto intentando sonar amable y no perder la compostura, lo miro

-Tu sabes lo que quiero… a ti..-le dijo sinceramente el, ella nunca lo había oído asi

-Oye si vas a empezar como siempre pues será mejor que me marche, buenas noches – dijo la chica volteándose y comenzando a caminar en dirección hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios, cuando iba casi llegando algo la hiso detenerse.

-…tu estabas allí verdad?... esta tarde, con Alice… tu nos has oído?- Pregunto el sin rodeos, la chica se detuvo al instante, no sabia si voltearse…

-Lily respondeme…- insistió el – tu estabas allí no?

Ella no tenia salida cerro los ojos respiro profundo y se dio la vuelta quedando otra vez frente a el, lejos pero de frente.

-Si…- contesto ella sin vacilar ya no tenia mas salida

-Y por que te has ido?...-pergunto el mientras volvia a acortar la distancia entre ambos- tu me oiste Lily, tu oiste mi canción, sabes mi secreto.

Ella lo miraba atentamente no sabia a donde pretendía llegar con eso.

-Si te he oído- logro a responder ella, se le estaba haciendo difícil articular palabra ya que tenia al chico mas cerca.

-Lily que tengo que hacer para que me creas?...- pregunto tiernamente mientras la tomaba por los brazos, ella intento desviar la mriada pero el solto uno de sus brazos y con su mano libre la tomo de la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo- "_S__i mis palabras dicen poco entonces ven pa´ demostrarte que no es todo"-_comenzo a cantar un pedazito de la canción mirándole a los ojos ella lo miraba, sentía que en cualquier momento finas lagrimas comenzarían a caer de sus ojos- Lily tengo mucho mas que palabras para demostrarte que lo mio no es solo un juego…

-yo no quiero ser una mas…- logro articular la chica que luchaba con sus fuerzas para no llorar, el chico la abrazo y ella se dejo se hundió en su marcado y perfecto pecho.

El la separo un poco de si y coloco su cara a la altura de la de ella la miro profundamente a los ojos y le dijo tiernamente.

-Lily tu nunca seras una mas…

A ella se le hiso un nudo en la garganta, un nudo en la cabeza, un nudo en el corazón… nunca había oído unas palabras mas sinceras, James Potter siempre se le declaraba pero nunca de esa manera, las sensasiones que tenia la muchacha dentro de si eran mas confusas que una noche obscura, se sentía contrariada pero por alguna razón se sentía feliz, parece que las ganas de llorar habían pasado a un segundo plano pues las ganas de reir de gritar como una loca de felicidad en este momento la dominaban, miraba atentamente con sus grandes ojos verdes al chico que tenia en frente que la miraba tiernamente, pero no se esperaba lo que el estaba apunto de decir.

-… Lily yo te quiero…

Ese fue el detonante para que la muchacha terminara de enloquecer, no le importaba lo que unas horas antes le importaba ese misterio que se traian los chicos y que inocentemente había descubierto del cual no sabia si sentirse afortunada o desdichada, ahora si lo supo… no le importaban sus planes de alejar las molestias de los chicos, no le importaba que sus amigas supieran que estaba derretida por un merodeador, no le importaba nada porque James Potter el muchacho que la ponía de nervios, la quería…

Lily no supo bien que hacer en ese momento solo supo responder cuando unos calidos labios se posaron sobre los suyos dándole un dulce y suave beso lleno de sentimientos, en ese momento la sensasion de haber tenido una explosión de millones de mariposas volando rápidamente dentro de su estomago la hiso sentirse en las nubes, al principio no supo muy bien que hacer pero cuando sintió unas fuertes manos enroscándose en su cintura enrollo las suyas en el cuello del chico que en ese momento estaba besando.

No supieron cuanto duro el tierno beso, solo supieron que cuando hiso su aparicion la falta de aire tuvieron separarse suavemente James le dio un corto beso en los labios y apoyo su frente en la de ella, se miraron sonrientes estaban bastante sonrojados y Lily no estaba segura si fue la euforia del momento lo que la hiso decir las siguientes palabras.

-yo te quiero James…- dijo muy segura sonrojándose mas

El la miro, sonrio y suavemente le dijo.

-…Ese puede ser nuestro secreto…

Lily sonrio de felicidad y volvió a besar al que ahora era su chico.

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron allí besándose queriéndose, diciéndose tantas cosas que nunca se habían podido decir, sonreían se besaban… todo era perfecto.

-Oye…- dijo James cuando estaban recostados sobre un sillón ella descansaba sobre su pecho.

-Mmmm… - respondió ella volviendo loco al merodeador

-…Pues que quiero que sepas que no voy a dejarte ir… que juro no hacerte daño- suspiro- que qiero que creas en mi… Lily quieres ser mi novia?

Ella se levanto mirándolo con sorpresa, sonrio con ternura y dijo

-Claro que te creo… y por supuesto que qiero ser tu novia- el chico sonrio y volvió a besarla.

Después del beso ella volvió a acostarse sobre el pecho de el y bostezo.

-Oye será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, es muy tarde y no quiero que mi novia este cansada mañana para quererme mucho.

Ella sonrio con ternura, era perfecto. Ambos se pusieron de pie, se tomaron de la mano y se encaminaron a las escaleras, al llegar al pie de la escalera se dieron un corto beso, se dispusieron a subir y lo hubieran hecho si la escena que tenían en frente no los hubiese dejado tan sorprendidos. Delante de ellos estaban Sirius Black y Sarah Jensen besándose como si la vida se les fuera en ello, ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer fue James el que decidió carraspear para interrumpir el momento.

-Mmm.. ehh no creo que este sea el mejor sitio para estar montando estas ecenas- dijo cornamenta algo burlon

Sarah se sonrojo y fue Sirius el que contesto.

-Hey Hey.. que ustedes han estado montándola pero alla abajo en la sala común asi que a mi no me vengan con sermones- respondió canuto seguro

Esta vez fue el turno de Lily de sonrojarse , James solo sonrio.

-Bien Canuto de igual manera nosotros solo queríamos subir y pues…

-Si es que ya es algo tarde…- agrego Lily

-Si si ellos tienen razón- apoyo Sarah algo nerviosa- yo mejor me voy a la cama , hablamos mañana- le sonrio a Sirius y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Hasta mañana – le sonrio dulcemente Lily a James y le dio un beso corto antes de irse.

Ambos chicos sonrieron como bobos, Sarah tomo el brazo de Lily y juntas subieron al dormitorio.

-Creo que tienes mucho que explicarme jovencita…- dijo la morena sonriendo cuando ya estaban entrando a la habitación

-Creo que puedo decir lo mismo…- se defendió una sonriente pelirroja.

Aun subiendo las escaleras los chicos iban charlando.

-Creo que nuestras pequeñas espias han entendido el mensaje Cornamenta- dijo Sirius

-Ya lo creo Canuto, ya lo creo…- respondió sonriente James- valio la pena que se supiera el secreto…

Ambos sonrieron y entraron en la habitación hablando muy bajito.

Habia mucho que explicar, pero ya habría tiempo, pues aunque parecia una noche tanquila para cuatro estudiantes del ultimo año de Hogwarts iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

Hola estoy de vuelta con un momento de inspiracion jejejeje.. esos momentos en los que los dedos se mueven solos sobre el teclado y la cabeza maquina, pues al final no se que tal ha quedado (espero su opinion (;) en principio era un sencillo One-shot pero como que me emocione escribiendoo y como que ha quedado algo largo hahaha.. que taal si me dan una ayudadita y me dicen que tal quedo sea bien o sea mall cualquier critica me bastara para saber si de una buena vez y por todas me decido a dejar esas locas ideas en mi cabeza xD.. pues espero que les haya gustado y una vez mas los invito a q me dejen un review .. un beso para todos

Karen ;D


End file.
